Karl's Tape End February 1981
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape End February 1981 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981-02 *Edited highlights of Radio One shows from period dated in title. No links. Sessions *David Bowie Peel session #4, recorded 16th May 1972, repeat, first broadcast 23 May 1972. Available on unofficial compilation album - BBC Archives 1968-1972. *21 Guns only Peel session, repeat, first broadcast 02 February 1981. *Another Pretty Face only Peel session, recorded 18th February 1981. They became Funhouse and then Waterboys. *Stiff Little Fingers Peel session #3, recorded 3rd September 1979, repeat, first broadcast 17 September 1979. Tracklisting *Peel show 24 February 1981 *Lene Lovich: New Toy (b/w 7" Lucky Number) Stiff BUY 149 *David Bowie: Hang On To Yourself (session) *21 Guns: Ambition Rock (session) *David Bowie: White Light White Heat (session) *David Bowie: The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust' (session) *Misty in Roots: How Long Jah (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU003 *21 Guns: 21 Guns (session) *Bow Wow Wow: Radio G String (Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW1 *David Bowie: Suffragette City (session) *Melodians: Too Young To Fall In Love (album - Sweet Sensation) Island IRSP 13 *21 Guns: Dark Night (session) *David Bowie: Moonage Daydream (session) *Richard Skinner 23rd February 1981 at 41:50 *9 Below Zero: Three Times Enough (album - Don't Point Your Finger) A&M AMLH 68521 *Thompson Twins: A Product Of... (session) *Thompson Twins: Could Be Her Could Be You (session) *Thompson Twins: Oumma Aulareso (session) *Reluctant Stereotypes: Visual Romance (album - The Label) WEA K58201 *Thompson Twins: The Price (session) *Team 23: Move Into The Rhythm (7" - Whatever Moves You / Move Into The Rhythm) Race RB 002 (saw them at the 101 Club in Clapham) not sure if that is Karl or Peel/Skinner that has seen them *Peel show 25 February 1981 starts here *Vice Squad: Last Rockers (7") Riot City RIOT 1 *Side 2 *Amber Squad: Can We Go Dancing (7") Dead Good DEAD 17 *A Certain Ratio: Shack Up *Another Pretty Face: I'll Give You Fire (session) *Musical Youth: Generals (7" - Generals / Political) 021 OTO 6 *Stiff Little Fingers: Wait And See (session) *El Seven: Robert Johnson (7" - Magnifico) *Robert Johnson: Phonograph Blues *Adam & The Ants: A.N.T.S (7" flexi) flexipop FLEXIPOP 004 *Another Pretty Face: Lightning that Strikes Twice (session) *Gilly Buchanan: Ghetto Youths (split 7" with Earl Sixteen - Mister D.J. / Ghetto Youths) Dread At The Controls DCD 004 *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (7") Badge BAD 6 *Stiff Little Fingers: Nobody's Hero (session) *Sugar Minott: Holy Mount Zion (album - African Girl) Black Roots BR LP 3000 *Another Pretty Face: This Time It's Real (session) *Mikey Dread: Israel Stylee (Iz Tribes) (12" - Warrior Stylee / Israel Stylee) Dread At The Controls DCD 004 *Legs Akimbo & The Titanics: Cricket (7" EP - Land Of The Bearded Cricketers) Vindaloo UGH 5 *Pete Fender: Promises, Promises (7" EP - Four Formulas (For The Eradication Of Microbes) Xntrix XN 2002 File ;Name *Feb 24th & 25th 1981.mp3 ;Length *02:02:50 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1981 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Unknown